Semidioses
by Ares-sama
Summary: Ellos sabían que los héroes más grandes no tenían finales felices. Una serie de historias sobre la vida secreta de nuestros semidioses. 18


Acá les traigo ese fic que comencé a escribir en un foro de Percy para un concurso de fan fics, espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar comentario si les gusta, las parejas son variadas y contiene lenguaje fuerte.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo no son de mi autoria.

* * *

PIPER

Otra vez, otra noche en que no podía dormir tranquilamente, la joven hija de afrodita había dado vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, no había podido dormir esa noche y menos la vez anterior, había mordido varias veces su labio inferior hasta el punto de llegar a sangrarle en más de una oportunidad pero después de tanto tiempo, después de aquellos encuentros, de esos errores se había dado cuenta de lo mal que iba todo ello.

Pero es que como no estaría de esa manejar, la joven líder de su cabaña tenía un serio problema y tenía nombre propio "Drew" su medio hermana no había quedado muy feliz luego de que ella regresara de su primera misión y le quitara el mando de los demás hijos de la diosa del amor, pero jamás pensaría que se lo hubiera tomado de una manera así, su venganza había sido en verdad mala y a la vez era su única arma que tenía, sin darse cuenta la joven Piper hija de una gran estrella de cine había caído directo a una trampa.

Constantes situaciones comprometedoras en el baño, en la playa, y lo peor incluso con Jason, todo esto la iba a enloquecer comenzó con un toque, con una tomada de mano bajo la mesa que por más que intentara huir siempre el agarre se volvía cada vez más fuerte que le hacía imposible oponérsele; Piper no pudo evitar llorar de desesperación que le estaba pasando, y sobre todo como podía estar esperando que aquel sonido viniera otra vez de su puerta, y se puso alerta cuando lo escucho.

¡tock!

¡tock!

¡tock!

Escucho el pequeño golpeteo una y otra vez, aun así no sabía si hacerlo otra vez esta noche, suspiro y dio media vuelta esperando que aquel sonido cesara pero un pequeño silencio se formó, la joven semidiosa medio giro su rostro cuando comenzó a sentir unos pasos detrás de la puerta y se arrepintió por lo que hizo a continuación abrió rápidamente la puerta y estiro rápidamente la mano por la pequeña abreviatura y tomo de la manga de la pijama a quien estaba atrás

- Pensé querida Piper, que no querías ver esta noche – su hermana entro directamente a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca y de la barbilla con una sonrisa maliciosa en todos sus labios.

- Te odio – solo pudo decir la menor mientras era arrastrada lentamente contra su cama, aún tenía las mejillas rojas del dolor que esto comenzaba a causarle pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar entre abrir su boca al sentir el aliento de Drew tan cercano a sus labios…

DREW

Drew siempre había estado en la cima, fue al consejera principal de la cabaña de Afrodita, considerada una mujer hermosa sin precedente alguno. Pero detrás de toda sonrisa siempre había una gran mentira, no es que sus hermanas no lo supieran pero en la cabaña de la perfección era algo que uno nunca comentaba.

La verdad es que ella siempre había sufrido de muchos problemas, pero quien en esta familia no los tenía e incluso la difunta Silena. La anorexia, la bulimia, la depresión, los cortes en sus muñecas, las adicciones era lo más común en su entorno, casi todas lo tenían, y era por eso que cuando se convirtió en líder de cabaña se juró a si misma que nadie jamás sabría aquello, que la perfección sería el mejor signo de ser una hija de Afrodita.

Pero luego llego ella, no tenía ningún problema, defecto alguno, por más que lo negara incluso era linda, la palabra perfecta para describirla por más que Drew odiara decirlo era que tenía una naturaleza hermosa, y por eso comenzó a odiarla, cuando tomo el mando su odio se enfocó en solo destruirla.

Pero Drew solo tenía que esperar, una vez que ella regreso de su gran misión para salvar el mundo, solo tuvo que esperar y poco a poco vio como la pequeña hija de la gran estrella de cine comenzaba a desmoronarse, y sonrió mientras cada noche se paraba a un lado de la habitación de Piper, tal vez por eso apoyo la idea de ampliar las cabañas para que cada semidiós tuviera su habitación, que sentimiento tan banal podía tener la hija perfecta, solo quería un lugar para llorar sola.

Y entonces fue cuando comenzó actuar, Drew lo sabía, aquel sentimiento de que todos esperaran grandes cosas de alguien, el temor a fallar, de desilusionar a todos.

-Te odio – escucho la joven semidiosa una voz de tras de ella mientras besa lentamente su espalda, Drew se cubría parte de su pecho, pero dejando que la luz de la luna iluminaran sus perfectas piernas, Piper lentamente recorría su espalda con sus labios cada parte de esta no dudaba en ser recorrida.

-Lo sé – comento en un pequeño susurro Drew mientras escuchaba dos pequeños pasos detrás de la puerta, eran ellas sus hermanas, pero nadie hablaría, nadie comentaría nada, no nadie en la cabaña de la perfección se haría eso a su propia imagen, porque todas ellas Vivian en una vil mentira.


End file.
